Wolf (Team America, Watcher Datafile)
WOLF Unknown secret Born in Harlem, New York City, Wolf grew up in the Barrio. He had few friends, save for his fellow bikers. He was briefly acquainted with the Montoya family, dating the eldest daughter Reina for time. Wandering into Daytona, Wolf sneered at the thought of Pops Kuramoto and his new motorcycle. Walking down a deserted alleyway, Wolf suddenly felt there was something odd. Seeing a bomb strapped to a can, he quickly jumped behind a fence, saving himself from the blast. Finding a note instructing him to go to a nearby garage, Wolf ran afoul of the former playboy R.U. Reddy and former secret agent Honcho, thinking one of them responsible for the attack. After a tense standoff, the trio decided to join forces, especially when they discovered the note they had discovered was written by a person calling himself/herself the Marauder. Six days later, they were ready for the race. The race was a relay, with three members of the team expected to perform 25 laps around the course. Wolf went last after a brief argument with Reddy. Wolf won the race, but only by inches. When Hydra forces attacked the race, Wolf fought the agents as best he could. When the Hydra blimp crashed, thanks largely to the efforts of the departing Marauder, Wolf was shocked at Reddy’s survival. Wolf thought Reddy may have been the masked rider, but was unsure. The three of them were then confronted by Hydra leader Mr. Davan at gunpoint. Using their mind link, they were able to dodge his bullets. Wolf then leapt upon the man and started to throttle him. When he committed suicide via cyanide capsule, the three were left with more questions than answers. They became known as Team America and with added members Cowboy, Wrench and Georgianna they faught many good fights and raced in Unlimited Class Racing Events worldwide. Wolf is a gestalt telepath. When he is in contact with other gestalts, he is able to psychically create a physical being dubbed the Marauder, or project said psychic energies onto a host body. He was once able to project these abilities onto himself, but only in a time of great stress. Wolf had limited empathic abilities in addition to his telepathy and was immensely strong physically. He was also an natural talent motorcycle stunt rider. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D4, Team D8 Distinctions El Lobo, Natural Stunt Rider, Outlaw Biker Power Sets PROJECT NEW GENESIS Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Telepathy D6 SFX: Gestalt Telepathy Spend a die from the doom pool to activate a The Marauder power set in an allied target, and/or add an equal-sized die to a The Marauder power set. You my also step back a trait to add the trait’s original die to a character with a The Marauder power set, or step up the same trait. Recover at the end of the scene. Activate an opportunity to end this SFX and recover before the end of the scene. SFX: Psychic Rapport. When creating an asset for an ally with a Project New Genesis or The Marauder power set, step up your effect die. SFX: Push Limits. Step up or double a Project New Genesis power for your next action, then shut down that power. Activate an opportunity or participate in a transition scene to recover. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Project New Genesis power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. Limit: Mutant. When affected by mutant-specific complications or tech, step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. UNLIMITED CLASS MOTORCYCLE Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Speed D8 SFX: Customized. When piloted by Wolf add a D6 to any pool including your Vehicle specialty. SFX: Full Throttle. Spend a die from the doom pool to step up Enhanced Speed for your next action. Limit: Vehicle. Unlimited Class Motorcycle has its own physical stress track. If it becomes stressed out shut down Unlimited Class Motorcycle. Shutdown Unlimited Class Motorcycle to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Take an action including a Tech or Vehicle specialty to recover Unlimited Class Motorcycle. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Mutant Category:Team America Category:Thunderiders